Soul Mates
by DeadlyWhisper
Summary: Draco Malfoy was dared to prank Hermione, and make her fall in love with him. But, while Malfoy was going along with the plan, he notices how beautiful Hermione was, and how, deep inside, he liked her. But when Hermione finds out that she was used, and al
1. The Dare

"WHAT!" Draco exclaimed.

"So, you up to it then?" Blaise asked.

"Why would I do such a thing? She's not even worth it." Draco argued.

"Plan's simple. You pretend to be nice to her, get her trust, and after that, who knows? Maybe she WILL fall for you." Blaise retorted teasingly.

"Of all the girls, why her?"

"She's the perfect one to prank. She's nothing but a know-it-all loser."

"What's in it for me then."

"Well," Blaise thought. "I'll be your lifetime slave."

"You already are." Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever. So, it's a bet?"

"I've got nothing to lose anyway. Besides, imagine what Potty and Weasel are gonna do. Ha!" They laughed.

_This is going to be fun._

Hermione Granger sighed.

_Its impossible, he is Draco Malfoy after all.. A conceited, tactless, proud little git. _

She remembered the way Malfoy was so nice to her all of a sudden. He asked her to share a table in the library and he even sat next to her in Potions class! Her friends noticed too, of course. Ron was so protective as ever while Harry just glared at Malfoy whenever he got a chance.

"Its not like he likes you or anything," Harry said earlier.

"NEVER!" Ron exclaimed, spewing food all over.

"Ron!" The other two said in unison.

"Sorry," Ron swallowed. "Just sounded impossible."

"I still can't understand him! What the heck is wrong with that git?" Hermione caught Draco looking at her again. She just stared back.

When Harry and Ron noticed what was bothering Hermione, they shot daggers at Malfoy, who looked away.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione stood up.

"You didn't even finish your dinner yet." Harry argued.

"Oh, its ok. I can't eat with Malfoy gawking at me anyway."

She went out the doors and up the stairs to the library. She felt someone following her. As she reached the library, she heard the voice she least wanted to hear.

"Hey, Granger."

"What do you need now Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to study with you, that's all. Here, come sit." He politely pulled a chair for her.

"There's something bloody wrong with you, Malfoy. I'm serious."

She went to another table at the other corner of the room. She decided to do the Potions essay first. She took out a parchment and realized that she forgot to bring her quill.

"Damn, where's my quill?" She fidgeted through her school bag, but no avail.

"Here, you can borrow mine." Malfoy offered his quill. It was a long blue-black peacock quill. Hermione's positive that its very expensive.

"Um, thanks." Since she doesn't have any choice, she took the quill and started to write.

Hermione felt Malfoy sitting across the table. She sighed and ignored him.

_He's just here to make fun of me again. _She thought.

_But, why isn't his friends here to back him up? _

She looked around for signs of Crabbe and Goyle.

_Weird. He's up to something, I know it._

She continued to write.

_The Properties of Vermeil stone_

_Lustre is Adamantine._

_Color is reddish brown._

_Formula is…_

She thought for a while. She forgot the formula of Vermeil.

"Mercury sulfide?" Malfoy suggested.

"Right, thanks."

"No problem."

He smiled at her.

When Hermione looked up to see Malfoy smiling at her, she noticed that it wasn't the infamous Draco Malfoy smirk. It was his genuine smile.

_He's so handsome when he's nice.. _Hermione smiled at the thought.

"You look pretty when you smile." Malfoy complimented.

Even though it was part of the plan, he meant what he said. Hermione really is pretty. Malfoy realized it just now. How her long wavy brown hair smelled like strawberries and cream, and how her auburn eyes were full of enthusiasm.

Hermione was confused. She couldn't believe her ears.

"W-what?"

"I said, you look pretty when you smile." Malfoy said slowly and clearly.

"uh, th-thanks." That was all Hermione could say.

"Pity you hang out with Potty and Weasel. It makes you look like a total geek."

"They're my friends. You know why? Because they're nice to me. And oh, they don't call me _mudblood_." She retorted. She made sure she emphasized the last word.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Nothing."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She knows he can't apologize to her. It will ruin his oh-so-_perfect reputation. _

"Well, they DO ask you to do their homework. And notice how that weasel stuffs his mouth like there's no tomorrow." Malfoy argued back.

She laughed at this. It was true.

Malfoy smiled. He liked how Hermione laughed. Everytime she does, her chestnut curls bounce with life and her eyes twinkle like stars.

_What are you thinking Draco! She's a mudblood, for heaven's sake. _He thought.

But he can't help it. Hermione IS beautiful, smart and really nice. Even though she is his rival's bestfriend, Malfoy can't help but appreciate her.

They talked for a while. She laughed at his jokes. She never knew Malfoy was so funny and easy to talk to. He even helped her with her homework. Believe it or not, Hermione actually got along with Draco Malfoy.

It was about 8:30 when they finished their homework.

"Oh shit, Harry and Ron must be looking for me now. I have to go."

"Wait!" Draco called.

"What?"

"Uh, I just wanted to say that I had fun with you. I never knew you were like this, you know. Thanks."

Hermione couldn't answer. She watched Draco, rather, Malfoy walk away. She looked at his well-toned body. His blonde hair shone against the light, and his handsome face has the commanding prescence and determination. A trait from his father.

She went back to the Gryffindor common room. She found Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace, doing homework.

"Hey guys.''

"Hey Hermione." They said together.

"So, did Malfoy do something weird again?" Harry asked.

"No," she lied.

She just didn't want them fussing over Malfoy. Besides, Malfoy is really nice to her. And she knows that they're not going to believe that.

"Oh, good." Harry replied.

She remembered Malfoy. How he made her laugh earlier this evening and how he's so fun to be with. He's different from Harry and Ron. She's sure he'll never ask her to do her homework, or argue about her studying habits. For some reason, she didn't hate Malfoy that much anymore.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron said.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"You done with your homework?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we need some help with the Potions essay."

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, let me have them."'

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!"

While Hermione re-wrote their essays and thinking about Malfoy, they left her by the fireplace and went to bed.


	2. Hazel Eyes

Hermione was woken up by Harry and Ron in the Heads dormitory.

"Hey! How did you get in here? Only Head Boy and Head Girl allowed!" Hermione complained groggily. She was still very sleepy.

"Well, we saw that ferret, Malfoy come out. That git. But hey, he let us in." Harry explained.

"Come on you guys! 'Mione, it's a Hogsmeade weekend! We'll be late!"

She heard Ron's hasty voice while Harry pulled the sheets off her to make her get up.

"Ugh! Okay, okay! Give me a minute."

Damn! She totally forgot about today's trip to Hogsmeade. She was thinking too much of Draco- oops! _Malfoy_, she thought. _Not Draco_. She recalled how she enjoyed herself with him in the library last night. He was such a good conversationalist.

When Hermione was finally done, they hurriedly went out to Filch, who was checking and listing down everyone that'll go to Hogsmeade. Harry suddenly asked, "Hey 'Mione, what's up with you? You look so… occupied."

"Huh? Me? Oh no. I was just thinking about my Head duties. Dumbledore said that it's better if we do our rounds in pairs, with Voldemort getting stronger and everything." She whispered the part about Voldemort.

"And who did you get paired with?" Ron asked.

"Um, Draco. I mean, Malfoy." She said hastily.

The two boys gaped at her.

"No way!" Ron cried.

"Since when did _Malfoy_ become _Draco_?" Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"He's not that bad, you know. He was really nice to me. We even studied together in the library." _Oops. Me and my big mouth._ She thought.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione! What were you thinking? For God's sake, he's Draco Malfoy! The amazing bouncing ferret! Doesn't that ring a bell?" Ron still can't believe that Hermione actually studied with that Malfoy git. And, he was a bit, just _a tiny bit _jealous too.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature about this. It was nothing!"

Harry looked at her with concerned eyes. He treated Hermione like a sister. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"'Mione, we're just concerned you know. Maybe he's playing you or something. His sudden kindness towards you _is_ a bit unusual."

"Don't worry, Harry. This is not a big deal. And as for you Ron, I _still know_ that he is Draco Malfoy. I'll be careful."

Harry seemed relieved. But Ron didn't appear to be convinced at what she said.

They enjoyed the cool breeze of air in Hogsmeade. They were glad that Dumbledore didn't stop giving out Hogsmeade weekends, even though there are a few issues about security and people worrying about Voldemort popping out of nowhere.

They reached the Three Broomsticks and each got a mug of butterbeer.

"Aah. That feels good." Ron smacked his lips appreciatively as he swallowed and felt that warm flow in his mouth.

They stayed there for a while, and then Harry said, "Hey Ron, you want to go around the corner and check out the newest model of the Firebolt?"

"You bet! I heard that the Chudley Cannons are gonna use those for this season!" Ron cheerfully answered. He was a big fan of the Cannons.

"Oh, Hermione, wanna come?" Harry asked her.

"Come on you guys, you know I'm not much of a fan of Quidditch. Its okay. You go ahead." She stood up. "I'll be across the street in the bookstore. I need some supplies."

After they paid the bill, they said left the Three Broomsticks and parted ways.

* * *

On the way to the bookstore, Hermione passed the jewelry store. She admired the beautiful diamonds and crystals on display. She went inside. 

The first thing that she saw was a beautiful locket necklace. It was white gold and it had a heart-shaped emerald pendant, with white gold linings around it. It was wonderful.

When she turned around, she saw Draco Malfoy looking at her, then at the necklace, then back at her again. "I can buy that for you if you want." He offered.

"No, thank you. I don't need it." Hermione refused, rather loftily.

Draco chose to ignore her being rude. "It's okay, really." He said while calling a clerk and walking up to the counter to pay for it.

"Draco! No, you don't have to buy it!" Hermione flushed. She didn't mean to call him Draco.

He turned around. "Did you just call me by my first name?" Draco smirked.

"N-no. I just-" She stammered. Draco raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What's so funny? Fine! I called you by your first name. Big deal!"

Malfoy continued to laugh. She scowled and hastily walked out of the shop. She was so embarrassed.

"Hey, don't-" Before he could say anything, Hermione was already gone.

He grinned. He was amused that Hermione called him Draco for the first time in her life. _The mudblood is almost falling for his trap. She's a very beautiful mudblood, for the record. I can say she's worth my time. _He smirked as he went back to the castle.

* * *

Harry and Ron found Hermione running towards them. She was blushing furiously. 

"What's her problem?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Got bugged by Malfoy, I reckon." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Guys! Thank goodness I found you." Hermione paused to catch her breath.

"I agree. You look like a tomato." Ron teased.

Hermione blushed even more.

"Oh, did I say tomato? I meant over-ripe tomato." Hermione playfully punched him in the arm.

The three of them laughed.

"Why did you run around flushing anyway, 'Mione?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing! I just- I just tripped in the sidewalk around the corner. A lot of people saw me." She lied.

Ron laughed. "I see."

Harry smiled. "Let's go. It's getting late. Filch will skin us alive if we go back and its dark already."

* * *

They cheerfully headed back up to the castle. Hermione tried to keep her thoughts away from Dra- um, Malfoy. They said their good nights and went to their respective dormitories. Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Tower and Hermione in the Heads dorm. 

She was surprised when she found that Draco was still awake. He was sitting by the fire, reading a book.

"Hey, you're back, _Hermione_." He emphasized the last word, letting her know that he hadn't forgotten the little 'incident' they had in Hogsmeade.

"Hello,_ Malfoy_." She replied coolly. She then went upstairs to change into her pajamas.

When Hermione entered her room, she sat on her bed. She was so tired. She sat there for a little while, then she noticed a neatly wrapped box on her bedside table. There was a note. It said:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm really sorry if I laughed at you back in Hogsmeade. I was just so surprised (and at the same time, amused) to hear that you actually called me by my first name. Well, to make it up to you, I got you something. I hope you like it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

She was reluctant to open it. What could it be? What if it's a cursed object ready to kill Hermione? _Ugh, I'm being so paranoid._ She brushed all of her worries away. When she opened the package, she gasped. It was beautiful. It was the necklace she was admiring this afternoon, in the jewelry store. Draco DID buy it for her. _He is so sweet._

"You like it?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around. "You didn't have to buy it. Here," She walked up to Malfoy and handed him the box. "I don't really need it."

Malfoy pretended to look hurt. _God, I can't believe I'm doing this for a mudblood. _"Why? Is it the color, or- or the size?" He tried to sound worried.

"No, its perfect. It's just that I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer.

"It's because of Potty and Weasel huh? 'Oh Hermione, don't take stuff from Malfoy. He might lock you up and then eat you.'" Malfoy said in a mousy voice. "What, is it wrong to give gifts to mudbloods now?"

"Wha-what did you say?" Hermione stared at him with watery eyes.

_Shit. _Malfoy thought. He slipped.

"You, I thought you were sincere. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WANTED TO BE FRIENDS." Hermione said to him slowly. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"Hermione, I can explain." He said hastily, nearing her. He saw how hurt she looked.

"Don't you dare come near me Malfoy." She can't bear this anymore. "Get out of my room."

"Look, I.."

"I said, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled at him.

Malfoy turned around and got out. He heard the door bang behind him. He hated himself. _I was so damn stupid._ Now he'll never win that bet with Blaise. But, for some reason, he wasn't really worried about the bet. He was more worried about how he made Hermione feel.

He entered his room and lied down on his bed. He recalled what he had seen in Hermione's eyes. Her beautiful, hazel-brown eyes were filled with fury. He'd never seen anyone look at him like that, not even his father. Lucius' eyes were cold and piercing. But hers were different. It was full of emotion. Like a delicate glass broken into pieces. He tried to sleep and forget about this. But he can't. Whenever he closed his eyes, he sees the image of Hermione, crying and depressed, all because of him.


End file.
